


Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Conventions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Violence, Established Richard Speight Jr/Rob Benedict, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Making Out, Nightmares, Other, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Title comes from the Shinedown song - Second Chance"After fleeing many years of abuse, the reader flees. A convention is their first real outing, and it turns out to be for the best. The relationship between Richard Speight Jr and Rob Benedict has always lacked a third person, and when they see you, they know. Maybe goodbye will be a second chance for the reader" <-- that was the prompt i scribbled at like 3am
Relationships: Richard Speight Jr/You, Richard Speight Jr/reader, Rob Benedict/Reader, Rob Benedict/Reader/Richard Speight Jr, Rob Benedict/Richard Speight Jr., Rob Benedict/Richard Speight Jr./You, Rob Benedict/Richard Speight Jr/Reader, Rob Benedict/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

It was your first real planned outing since you’d left... him.  He’d broken you down; stolen all of the joy in your life; you became a shell of the person that you once were. 

When you eventually escaped, fleeing to the safety of your friend’s home, you had nothing; only the clothing on your back. 

With support from family and friends, you were able to restart your life, and even though you have a relatively well paid job, friends and family that are  always supporting you, there’s something missing. 

Companionship; you ache for someone to hold you like  he  once did. But after  him,  it’s damn near impossible to open up to anyone without the fear of the past repeating itself. It’s why you haven’t let yourself have a relationship, it’s why you won’t let yourself open up old wounds, a weakness that could easily be exploited again. 

Living in the same city as your abuser doesn’t help you with moving forward either, and you’re not in a position to finance a journey moving around the states - otherwise, you’d be long gone already. You considered hitch hiking until you found somewhere new, somewhere that won’t remind you of  him.  The risks of hitch hiking far outweigh the benefits though, and you don’t want to take any more unnecessary risks in your life ever again. 

The joy of Supernatural is slowly starting to work its way back into your life. It was the one constant, throughout all of the beatings; the hurtful words and the mind games. It was the only way that you could immerse yourself into a world with two superhero brothers that could help you escape.

You’re not prepared for the end of the show - none of the fans particularly are prepared to lose something that has been so monumental for so many people. But for you personally, it’s so much harder. It was your escape from a world so cruel. 

When you heard that the convention circuit would be coming to your city, as it often did every other year, you were determined that you  would  go to the convention, and you  would have photo ops with the cast and you would have fun in your life for once. You saved for a while until you had enough to get the photo ops and convention ticket. 

When it arrived, you held the ticket in your hands as though it would fade in a few seconds.  It won’t.  A friend was going to accompany you to the convention and it was going to be a great day, you’re already certain. 

You marked it on your calendar, counting down the days like a child counts the days to Christmas, with big red crosses on every day until the convention. You haven’t even thought about what you’re going to do for your photo ops yet, or what you’re going to wear. 

Whenever you try to think about it, you get into a flap and overwhelm yourself with emotions, both happy that you’re finally able to let yourself have this freedom and happiness after so long without it, but you’re sad too, that it’s the end of the road for conventions, and that there are hundreds, if not thousands, of fans who won’t get the opportunity like you will.   



	2. Chapter 2

The convention date rolls around and it’s both not quick enough, and too quick. You arrive at the convention center with your friend, and you’re waiting to enter. You’re wearing your ‘Rock God Roadie’ tee, and for once, you’re not looking over your shoulder every few moments; expecting  _ him  _ to be there. He won’t be there though, he has no reason to be here. The restraining order is well and truly in place, it has been there since you left him, and it’ll be there for another year at least, though if you choose to press it with your solicitor, it can last far longer than just the initial year.

You take your seats, relatively near the front of the chairs. Rob Benedict and Richard Speight Jr are talking away on the stage, with Matt Cohen, Kim Rhodes and Briana Buckmaster occasionally having an input into the conversation. 

You’re happy, you’re laughing and for the first time in a long time, you’re carefree. You have no worries, there’s nothing that could hold you back or drag you down. Or so you think. 

Richard and Rob are talking away, but Richard had very quickly been captivated by you and your beauty, so much so that after a while of talking, he and Rob claim for a bathroom break. They make their way down the back corridors towards the bathroom, Rob’s hand worming its way into Richard’s. Richard pulled Rob close.    
“I think I found them” He murmurs, tugging Rob into a hug. After a few moments, the hug ends and Richard leans against the wall. Rob smiles up at Richard, it’s a similar position to a highschool movie, where a jock leans against the locker of the girl they want to ask to prom. 

“Who is it?” Rob asks, trailing his hand down Richard’s side.   
“That girl, second row, third along. She reminds me of you, in a way. Carefree, happy, free” Richard murmurs. Rob thinks for a few minutes, and nods when he realises who you are. 

“You think they could be the one, Rich?” Rob asks, looking up to his boyfriend. Richard nods, leaning his back against the wall.    
“Yeah, Robbie, I do… I think we found our  _ Cas _ , so to speak” He chuckled. Rob smiled, resting his head on Richard’s chest, over his heart. 

“If you’re sure, I don’t wanna out us… not yet” Rob admits, letting the beat of Richard’s heart calm him.    
“I’ll figure out how to talk to ‘em” Richard says, brushing his fingers through Rob’s hair. He looks back out for a few moments, finding no one is around.    
“Don’t worry” He murmurs, tilting Rob’s head upwards. Rob smiles slightly, leaning into the touch. Richard smiles, pressing his lips against Rob’s in a chaste case that leaves Rob chasing for more.    
“Later, babe” Richard promises.

They return to the stage after a few moments. It leaves an ache in Rob’s heart that he has to let go of Richard’s hand, that he can’t show off the relationship to everyone in the world. But he knows why they can’t yet, he knows that while they’re still in the public eye so much, outing any type of a relationship could be catastrophic to their careers, and potentially the relationship that they have.

Rob quickly finds you in the audience, and he shares a nod with Richard that you don’t notice. It doesn’t appear that anyone notices it, but still, Richard knows that Rob knows. And Rob agrees,  _ you’re perfect. _

There is a short break in the middle of the convention. That isn’t uncommon, and you spend the break chatting with your friend and some other fans while having a drink and a snack. 

The convention starts back up again after thirty minutes, and you take your seat near the stage, with Rob and Richard taking some questions from the other audience members, talking about everything and anything for a while. You have so many questions that you want to ask, but you’re too afraid to raise your voice.  _ That shit lingers.  _

A door swings open somewhere behind you. You flinch, as if on auto pilot. But you don’t turn around, your eyes squeeze shut for a few moments, but the fear lifts as you realise that it  _ can’t _ be  _ him,  _ can it? 

You don’t look behind you, you don’t let the fear of the past overrule your life now. Whatever, or whoever, it is behind you won’t stop you having fun in the current moment. You don’t look back, like the rest of the audience, cast and security do. You don’t let it ruin the moment. 

But still, it does. 

  
“Psst, (Y/N)” Your friend is right beside your ear, whispering. You turn to face her, and then reluctantly turn to the door. Your eyes widen at the person standing in the doorway.  _ Him.  _

You jolt backwards, darting out of your chair. It makes a crashing noise, but you don’t hear that. Blood is rushing to your ears, the fear, the anxiety and the pain is jolting your body to hide any other sounds that you could possibly hear.    
“I knew you was here,” He growls. You jolt back further, fully aware of all eyes in the room being on you. You look around for a few moments, searching for somewhere to escape.  _ There’s nowhere. _

You hear someone talking behind you,  _ Rob.  _ A few moments later, a man is beside you.    
“Security, let’s get you out of here while he’s being dealt with” You look up to the security guard, over to Rich and Rob, then to your friend. Tears are welling in your eyes, you can’t blink them away, you’re not entirely sure you want to. You’re terrified, it’s obvious to anyone who looks at you.    
  
“Hey…” Rob’s voice is beside you. He rubs your shoulder again, unsurprised when you flinch out of his touch.    
“C’mon, we won’t hurt you. We’ll take you to the green room, there’s food and drinks back there, security will get rid of him” Rob says. You nod shakily, reaching for your purse. Your friend sends a soft smile your way.    
“I’ll find you in a bit” You mouth, not trusting your voice in the slightest. She smiles, rubbing your hand lightly. You turn to face Rob and Richard, before following them slowly, any faster and you fear your legs would collapse beneath you. You can hear your name being called with anger lacing  _ his  _ voice as he tries to find you. 

You want to turn back, to go back to him to stop the hatred and make him happy. But his grip on you is fading, and you know that he only wants to hurt you. 

There’s a door in front of you before you know where you are, Richard and Rob turn to face you.   
“You’re safe” They promise, moving you towards the sofa. You nod, and after several minutes, you sit down beside them. Rob hands you a bottle of water, and Richard sits beside you. He notes that you tense for a moment, he’s about to get up when you grab his leg.    
“Don’t move” You whisper. He nods, slightly confused but he remains all the same.    
  
A while passes until either speak.   
“Who was that?” Richard asks, his voice is soft.    
“I uh…” You sigh, a brief gulp.    
“He’s my ex. I’ve been away from him for… I don’t even know. He was… horrid” You say, voice hitching as you speak with tears streaming down your cheeks.    
“I was beaten, I was nearly killed so many times, and I always went back…” You whimper, rubbing at your cheeks to stop the tears. 

An arm falls over your shoulders, looking up you’re surprised to find Rob looking at you with soft eyes.    
“I’ve been there myself, I know how awful it is. I’m so sorry” He murmurs. You smile slightly, before looking down. Richard sits at your left, Rob sits at your right, both are caring for you more than  _ he  _ ever did, and these are two celebrities that will have forgotten your name by the end of the day. 

Matt, Kim and Briana leave the room when you enter with Rob and Richard, giving you some space.  _ They’re more understanding than your friends and family. They understand that you can’t just jump when they say jump, they understand how you’re hurting. They understand.  _

The convention is paused - you would occasionally hear the updates from the radio of the security guard in the doorway.  _ He  _ is arrested, you can hear that he had some weapon. He’d resisted arrest, and you hear the updates as he is taken away, and the convention is ready to be restarted whenever Rob and Richard,  _ and you, _ are ready. 


	3. Chapter 3

The convention restarts around an hour after  _ he  _ was removed by security. Richard and Rob don’t go back until you’re ready, they wait on you hand and foot, giving you drinks, snacks and a jacket to help calm you down until you give a shaky nod and stand up. 

You walk down the corridor, and Rob doesn’t leave your side as you make your way back down to the main hall. He rubs your shoulder briefly before they go up onto the stage, while you move to take your seat beside your friend. 

She asked a few questions about what happened backstage, what it was like and many other questions that you didn’t want to answer out of fear of giving out too much private information so you only gave some non-committal answers and brought your attention back to Rob and Richard, on the stage in front of you. 

Fans asked questions about the upcoming season, about the plans for after the shows completion, amongst other things that you would occasionally listen to. You kept getting lost in your own thoughts though, having flashbacks to the past. 

_ Regret _ . All you can feel is regret. Part of you wants to go back to the past, to stop yourself from leaving him. The hurt that you caused, both to yourself and to him could all have been avoided if you had just learnt to lump it and move on with your life. None of today's events would have happened if you had stayed with him. 

But you didn’t. You left, and tried to move on with your life. And now all of you are hurting. He won’t take you back though, he won’t let you just move on after everything that had happened. 

_ But you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t leave him.  _ Your thoughts are warring in your mind, and you have to shake them away several times to bring your focus back to the cast in front of you. 

A second break was taken and everyone moved to grab a drink and snacks, though you remained where you’re seated - your appetite was long lost after everything that happened a few hours prior. 

While you were alone in the room, staring at the wall, Rob and Richard came to sit on the chairs in front of you. The rest of the cast were backstage, apparently.    
“Hey, (Y/N)” Rob said, smiling to you slightly. You smile, but say nothing. You still don’t fully trust your voice to not burst into tears.    
“We were wondering if you wanted to come grab drinks with us tonight?” Richard suggested, looking to Rob and then to you. Almost immediately, you assume that it’s some sick joke. But as you look to Rob and Richard, you realise that there’s no humour, there’s no joke in their eyes, and you realise that they’re being serious.

  
“Uh… Yeah, that would be nice” You murmur, reaching for a bottle of water from beside your foot.    
“Do you want one of us to text you?” Richard asks, pulling his phone out. You shrug, reaching into your pocket to grab your own phone. You hand it to Richard, who adds to new contacts: himself and Rob. 

Rob’s phone buzzes first, and then Richard’s after, both receiving a text from your phone. Rob smiled slightly.    
“Thanks, one of us will text you when we’re leaving the hotel room”

You thought it odd that they share a hotel room, that’s what it sounds like he’s saying anyway. But you don’t question it, you long learnt not to question anything. Rob rubbed your shoulder slightly when he saw you getting lost in your own head. 

_ He’s been there himself, so many times. It hurts him to see anyone else in the same position, he only hopes that he can help you to move forward like Rich helped him overcome the past.  _

Later in the evening, you’re already drinking heavily when Richard and Rob sit in the seats beside you at the bar. You’re onto your fourth drink at least, while Richard orders chips and beers for himself and Rob to drink and snack on, even offering you some, though you refuse them.  _ You’re not hungry after the day’s events. _

The conversation flows throughout the night, you feel as though you call the pair friends, though the voice in the back of your head reminds you that  _ they’re actors  _ and  _ they’ll leave tomorrow and you’ll be just another nobody.  _

  
  


Eventually, you all move to a booth, and the drinks continue to flow.    
“Why do you stick around, if he’s still so close? There can’t be much that’s so important to trap you here” Rob asks, looking over to you. You sigh. You’d known this question would eventually come up, though you never expected it here and now, or with  _ these  _ people in front of you. 

After a few minutes of pondering, you shrug in answer, unable to find the reason, other than money, that you actually stay here.   
“Money. Got nothing else keeping me here. No friends, got  _ him  _ harassing me, a shitty job” You shrug, fiddling with the beer mat.    
“Come with us” Richard says. Both you and Rob give him a weird look.    
“You had the same conversation as me earlier, Robbie Bobbie” Richard says, and you can only look between the pair with even more confusion. 

Rob notes your confusion, and he shifts to sit beside Richard.    
“Okay, this is gonna sound weird. Me and Rich have been dating for a few years now, we both know that we wanted something…  _ someone  _ more in the relationship, and we didn’t know who it could be or where to find them” Rob explains. You look between the pair, downing the beer.    
“And… me?” You ask. Richard nods, resting his arm over Rob’s shoulder. Rob smiles slightly, a slight pink flush hitting his cheek. 

“You don’t have to come with us, not if you don’t want to,” Rob says, after a few moments of silence.    
“Why me?” You ask, fiddling with the now empty beer glass.    
“We fell in love with you from the moment we saw you, (Y/N). From your personality, to how you look when you laugh and just… how you are. It all just fit perfectly” Rob said. You look between the pair for a moment, before stealing Rob’s beer with a smirk, downing it in two mouthfuls.    
“Okay” You say.    
“Okay?” Richard asks, a small smile on his face.    
“Yeah, there’s not much here for me, really, is there? A house with less than a suitcase worth of possessions, no friends or family and an asshole ex stalking me” You shrug, fiddling with your phone for a few moments. Richard smiles widely, kissing Rob’s cheek before he goes and gets three more beers.    
  
“Hey, (Y/N), I know what you went through. Well not fully, but I’ve been there myself, in an abusive relationship? I know how it feels, I know the fear, the anxiety and everything else that is all compounded by the violence. If you ever wanna talk about it, if you’re ever hurting, please know that we’re here for you” Rob says, reaching to hold your hand in his own. You nod, not sure what to say that wouldn’t ruin the situation. 

By the end of the night, you return home with Rob and Richard. They help you pack your possessions, and you’re ready to leave within an hour. 

You move into Rob and Richard’s house, and you’re pleasantly surprised by how they act. It was a surprise to see how they acted behind closed doors. Giant puppy Rob Benedict was clearly smitten by Richard, and Richard is a romeo for Rob. They welcome you into their relationship with open arms, and the relationship of two becomes a family of three. 

The relationship that you have with Rob and Richard flourishes as time passes. No one really knows about it yet outside of the rag tag gang of friends you have. Family definitely don’t know of the relationship - you can’t imagine how your own family would react to the news that you’re in a relationship with not one, but two men. 

You still occasionally speak to your friend, though that’s become less common since you’re not living nearby. You knew that they didn’t care for you much when you were there, but now that you’re gone, you’re certain that they don’t care. 

You don’t mind though. Briana, Kim and the rest of the gang welcomed you with open arms, moreso when they became aware that the relationship between you and the two men was more than just a friendship. 

When you moved into Richard’s house, it immediately became home to you. You don’t have many possessions to move in with you, and before long, your old home is on the market to be resold.


	4. Chapter 4

You jolt awake, sweat beading at your forehead as you bolt upright. The clock beside the bed taunts you, reminding you that it’s only three am. Rob’s arm lays heavy over your waist, Richard is curled up to your back, both of them are holding onto you equally. 

It doesn’t take much effort to ease the pair off of you. You watch them for a few moments, they curl together; as though you only intruded on their relationship. Months ago, when you first joined the couple, that’s how you felt, and every so often you still have the same feelings about the entire situation. 

You sneak out of the bedroom and walk towards the kitchen alone. The light from the refrigerator is all you need as you reach for a bottle of water. It cools your throat, it almost calms you - though given the images that were in your head only a few moments prior, it’s not hard to calm you. 

It was  _ him.  _ It’s too long since you left him and yet not long enough since you left him. It’s been just as long since the convention that changed your world for the best. You don’t want to think about the nightmare or the past, but you know that when Rob or Richard wake up, and you’re not there, they’ll ask about it. 

_ You’re in a store, with the pair beside you. The cart is steadily moving down the aisle with you both, though there’s no designated person moving it, it’s nudged by the three of you. He’s in the store. You know he is, you’d seen him when you first entered. Rob and Richard hadn’t seen him, you didn’t mention it to them either. He was the next aisle over, you feel his eyes on you.  _

_ Before long, he was right behind you. Rob was talking to you about something that you can’t fully hear, but before you could respond, or do anything, there was a knife protruding through his chest. He fell to the floor, and moments later, Richard fell to a similar fate, blood pooling around you. _

That’s when you’d awoken, when the two men who fill your heart were lying dead on the floor. You didn’t want to wake Rob or Richard as you left the bedroom to the kitchen, you don’t want them to know of the visions that have plagued your sleep for months. 

You don’t hear feet padding towards the kitchen, too lost in your own thoughts. You see Rob in front of you though as he walks into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes slightly, waking himself. He has a softness in his eyes when he looks at you, a sad smile covers his face. He can sense the hurt in you. 

He walks over to you, and hugs you tightly. You melt into his touch, head falling to rest on his chest. His heart beats beneath your ear, it calms your racing heart more than anything else could do. A few tears sneak from your eyes, and Rob only holds you tighter.   
  
“What was it about?” He asks, knowing exactly what it is that’s happened. Rob always knows.  _ He’s been there himself,  _ the voice in your head reminds you.    
“We was shopping” You whisper, swallowing around the lump in your throat.    
“An-and  _ he _ was there. He-he…” You sigh. You don’t want to verbalise the nightmare, it hurts too much to think about. 

After a few moments, you continue.    
“You were on the floor, he’d stabbed you. Rich too” You admit. Rob holds you tighter, he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t need to say anything, nothing can calm you more than you knowing he’s there, he’s alive and he’s unhurt.    
“How often?” He murmurs, pressing his lips against the top of your head.    
“This one is new… generally though, almost daily” You admit. 

Rob looks at you, kissing your cheek after a few moments.    
“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asks, shifting to sit on the kitchen counter, lifting you up to sit beside him.    
“I don’t know, guess I didn’t want you to know how much of a failure I truly am” You admit. Rob shakes his head, taking your hand in his own. You look down to the scars that linger on the back of his hand. The story of them is not unspoken, though he often avoids talking about it in depth. You understand why though, you don’t want to talk about your own past for a similar reason.    
  
“When I first left… _ her _ , so long ago, I was the same. It was hard, lemme tell ya that. I would wake up, screaming and shouting. Rich was there, right from the start. Sure, we weren’t dating, but more often than not we’d end up sharing a bed. It didn’t take long for us to be dating, but I was in the same boat as you, (Y/N). Couldn’t cope, was having nightmares and I didn’t know what to do. Talk to us, (Y/N), we can help you just like you help us” Rob promises. 

He doesn’t meet your eyes, you know why. He’s never been so open about his past, with you - it’s only been mentioned in passing that he had a horrible ex wife, that she abused him and broke him down to the shell of the man he truly is. You squeeze Rob’s hand in the hopes it calms him and reassures him much like he is able to calm you.

You heard another set of feet walking towards the kitchen. Fear briefly fills you but it leaves when Richard enters the room a moment later.    
“Oh, hello there” He says, almost sarcastically.    
“Date night on the kitchen counter?” He chuckles. You smile slightly, watching as he shifts to stand between your legs.   
“No, we was just talking about stuff” You murmur, stroking your fingers through his hair. Richard purrs under your touch, much like a cat does.

Rob smiles, watching as Richard’s hand moves to rest on Rob’s thigh.    
“Care to share?” Richard asks. Rob looks at you, asking an unspoken question. You nod in response.    
“Bad dreams about the past” You murmur. Richard looks up to you, his free hand takes yours in his own. Nothing is said; nothing needs to be said. It’s a moment of solidarity in your mismatched relationship. 

Eventually, you retire to bed with the pair. You lay in the middle of the bed. Richard and Rob curl up at your side, your own personal teddy bears. Their arms interlink over your waist, and sleep finds you all quicker than it has in a while. 


	5. Chapter 5

The sun rises, it shines through the window over the three of you as you sleep. Rob awakens first, he often does. He can’t help but trail his fingers over your arm, and then onto Richard’s arm a moment later. He doesn’t hide the smile from his face as he holds you both close, love filling his chest.

He thinks back to the past, to his own past. He remembers the fear that he would have every time he would be returning home. He can’t help but imagine the fear that you felt when he and Richard were first introduced to you, when  _ he  _ got so close to hurting you. 

He doesn’t let himself get too lost in the dark corners of his own mind. He thinks about the now, how different his life has become, especially in the last year or so. His relationship with Rich changed from friends to lovers, one rainy night when Rob himself had a nightmare. 

_ They’d been cuddling, it wasn’t uncommon for them to share a bed, or even cuddle. But in the middle of the night, Rob awoke with a gasp. He sat up, brushing his hand over his face to at least try and rid himself of the images in his mind. Richard mumbled for a few moments as he awakened.  _

_ “Sorry, Rich, go back to sleep” Rob murmured, shifting to rest his feet against the carpet. He sat on the edge of the bed for a few moments before Richard was sitting beside him, rubbing Rob's shoulders.  _

_ Nothing was spoken for a while until Richard lifted Rob’s head. Their foreheads were pressed together, as though they were having a mental conversation. Richard was the one to make the move, he leant up and gently pressed his lips against Rob’s. He felt Rob tense for a few moments, but then Rob was kissing him back.  _

“Robbie” Richard’s voice pulls Rob out of his thoughts. Rob looks over to Richard, who’s looking up to him through sleepy eyes.    
“Hey, Rich, sleep well?” Rob asks, stroking his fingers through Rich’s hair slightly. Richard smiles, kissing the palm of Rob’s hand before he nods in answer to the question. Rob smiles, but he doesn’t say anything. 

  
“What were you thinking about?” Richard asks, looking at Rob for a moment, a small smile on his face. It’s much like the start of their relationship - quiet conversations over pillows about anything and nothing.    
“Us…” Rob trails off, a small smile falls over his face.    
“The start of us, it’s not too dissimilar from (Y/N)’s story” Rob explains. Richard smiles, nodding slightly. He looks up to you, you’re still fast asleep - as though you haven’t slept in a year. It doesn’t occur to either of them that it’s been a long time since you got a good night of sleep. 

“Have you thought about the future?” Richard asks, after a few moments. Rob rests his hand over Richard’s cheek, his thumb lightly brushing over the scruff covering his cheek.

“What about the future?” Rob asks, his eyes meeting Richard’s. You curl up slightly, turning into Richard’s chest, pulling Rob close to your back. He smiles slightly, pressing his lips against your neck. Richard smiles, brushing his fingers through your hair.    
“Us three doing stuff like normal couples. Y’know, vacations, marriage, pets and kids maybe? Y'know, that kinda stuff” Richard murmurs, his eyes avoiding Rob’s at the mention of the latter two. 

Rob smiles, he hadn’t thought about that stuff, but at Richard’s mention of it, he can’t help but think of a life with those things.    
“It would be pretty fucking amazing” Rob murmurs. He’s thinking of lazy days on a beach, the three of you sunbathing with pale tan lines where the wedding rings are. He’s thinking of anniversary meals, of pets and kids messing the house up, of birthday parties and big barbecues and so much more.    
  


Richard smiles as he sees Rob going into thoughts land, having the same thoughts that he himself was having a few hours prior. He’d thought about marrying both you and Rob; he's thought about adopting children and having vacations in the sun, or on cruise ships and so much more. He’d been wanting a life like that long before you or Rob had wandered into his life, but when you were introduced and you made the perfect trio, Richard knew that it’s the life he’s always wanted. 

“Where would you want to go on a vacation?” Rob asks, looking over to Rich.    
“I’m happy anywhere, as long as I have you two with me” Richard responds.    
“Aww, you sap” Rob teases, though it doesn’t stop him from leaning over to kiss Richard. There’s a smile that covers both of their faces.    
“Leaving me out?” You murmur, attempting to awaken yourself. Rob chuckles slightly.    
“Good morning” 

The conversation continues to flow as it had done previously, though now there’s also your input. Rob and Richard were surprised to find out that you had never been on vacation, they were taken aback by it. They made it their mission to take you to all of the childhood vacation locations to make up for the lost time. 

The conversation shifts into a different future, of marriage and children. It’s never something you thought you would have anyway, especially not with  _ him.  _ But when Richard expresses that he would love to marry you as best possible given the illegality of it in the states, it makes you think of a future where you’re all together. 

At some point, you all move from the bed to the sofas, though you don’t start dressing. You remain in your underwear, with Rob and Richard curled up by your side as the day passes you by. 

Occasionally, you’ll start making out with one of the boys, only for the other to begin mouthing at your neck until your legs are moving apart to accommodate them, only for the pair to pull away, only teasing you more and more. 

There’s a covering of bites and bruises on your neck and chest.    
“Welp, I think I’m going to have some  _ me  _ time in the shower” You smirk, wandering off to the bathroom. 

A few moments pass and then both Rob and Richard are almost sprinting towards you. You grin and turn the shower on, watching as they kiss each other and then they kiss you. Your panties make their way to the floor as Richard kisses you more and more. Rob lifts your legs onto his shoulders, licking into you. Moans echo through the bathroom as Richard and Rob both bring you to orgasm with their mouths. 

Richard’s hand finds its way down to Rob’s head, holding him down for a few moments while tugging on the other man’s hair. You bite Richard’s lip slightly, gasps and moans threatening to break through.    
“You close, (Y/N)? You gonna come for us?” Richard murmurs, his head biting at your neck until there’s purpling bruises. You nod, head falling back against the wall. Richard smirks, his mouth falling to bite over your chest. You come with a shout, legs tightening around Rob’s head. 

Eventually, he stands up. He pulls you close and kisses you deeply. You can taste yourself on his tongue, it’s weirdly addictive. Richard eases Rob’s boxer shorts down, nudging you both into the shower. Richard joins you a moment later. There’s jealousy radiating from him in waves. You smile over to him, kissing him gently as you take him into your hand. He moans lowly, watching as Rob drops to his knees. 


	6. Chapter 6

It’s not the end of your ordeal, by a long shot; just like it’s not the end of Rob’s journey away from the past. But as time progresses, you will get better. You’ll learn to talk about the past in depth, you’ll learn to accept the love that’s given to you from Robert Patrick Benedict and Richard Speight Jr. You’ll move on, into a place where you feel better within yourself.

But that day isn’t today, and that’s okay. It’s a long journey to overcome so many years of torture, because that’s what it was. It wasn’t just abuse - the bruises would fade, the wounds would heal, but the trauma of the mental abuse will never fully fade. 

You’d heard it said a number of times, but you never realised how true it was that saying goodbye to the past opens up so many second chances.

  
  
  
  



End file.
